starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Лэндонис Бальтазар Калриссиан
*Альянс повстанцев **Вооружённые силы АльянсаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая ***Флот Альянса ****Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев *****Золотая эскадрилья *ВосстаниеStar Wars: Uprising *Новая РеспубликаПоследствия **Вооружённые силы Новой РеспубликиStar Wars Battlefront II |учителя= |ученики= }} Лэндо Калриссиан ( ) — мужчина-человек со Сокорро, игрок и авантюрист, долгое время занимавшийся тёмными делами в галактике, от незаконной добычи руды до контрабанды и шулерства. Бывший владелец «Тысячелетнего сокола» — он проиграл его другому контрабандисту, Хану Соло, в сабакк. После нескольких попыток разбогатеть с помощью компрессионных свиней на Лотале, Лэндо вернулся к своим старым авантюрам, и, в конце концов, вместе с Лоботом, своим верным товарищем, он залез в долги перед криминальным авторитетом Тореном, и был вынужден угнать для него яхту с верфей Кастелла. Как оказалось, её владельцем был сам Император Палпатин, и Лэндо едва не погиб во время миссии. В конце концов, Лэндо и Лобот осели на Беспине в Облачном городе, где Калриссиан стал бароном-администратором. В разгар Галактической гражданской войны в вотчину Лэндо прилетел Дарт Вейдер, имперский военачальник, чтобы подстроить ловушку своему сыну-джедаю и его товарищам-повстанцам. Лэндо обманул своих гостей — Хана, принцессу Лею и прочих — и заманил в ловушку, после чего сдал врагам. Несмотря на сделку с Империей, Лэндо понял, что те перешли все границы, когда штурмовики выдали Хана Соло Бобе Фетту, и предупредил жителей об угрозе от Империи, начав эвакуацию. В конце концов, он сам присоединился к Альянсу, получив звание генерала. Вместе с Люком и Леей он поучаствовал в освобождении Хана из дворца Джаббы Хатта на Татуине, а затем возглавил нападение на вторую «Звезду Смерти» во время битвы при Эндоре. Именно выстрел Калриссиана с борта «Сокола» стал решающим в уничтожении боевой станции. После этого Лэндо стал командиром крейсера «Восстановление», на борт которого попали покинувшие стан врага члены отряда «Инферно» Иден Версио и Дел Мико, предложившие свои услуги в противодействии реализации операции «Зола». Отряды Лэндо поучаствовали в спасении Набу, одной из целей противника. Когда губернатор Адельхард погрузил сектор Аноат в Железную блокаду, Лэндо тайно поддерживал местное Восстание, которое в конце концов смогло освободить Беспин незадолго до битвы при Джакку. Закончив свои дела на Салласте, Лэндо вернулся на Беспин, чтобы вновь стать градоначальником. Биография Ранняя жизнь thumb|150px|left|Лэндо Калриссиан Лэндо Калриссиан родился примерно за тридцать лет до битвы при Явине на планете Сокорро во Внешнем кольце галактики. В юности он стал контрабандистом и игроком во многие азартные игры, в том числе — сабакк. На своём корабле, «Тысячелетнем соколе», он облетел всю галактику. В конце концов, «Сокол» был проигран Хану Соло в партии в сабакк. С потерей «Сокола» Лэндо пришлось оставить контрабанду и заняться другим. Так, он стал позиционировать себя как успешного галактического бизнесмена с идеальной репутацией лояльного имперца. Среди его интересов было горное дело, из-за чего он решил отправиться на переживавший добытческую лихорадку Лотал. В какой-то момент, у Лэндо были совместные дела с Корин Перс, экспертом по древним артефактам. В ключевой момент, Калриссиан сбежал, оставив женщину-угнота одну против врагов. В результате та потеряла глаз и стала ненавидеть мужчину.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 1 Операции на Лотале Перед тем, как отправиться на Лотал, Лэндо заплатил слайсеру за улучшение его биографии в базах данных Имперского бюро безопасности. Затем он занял денег у нескольких знакомых, в том числе у Анго Крума, на которые, прибыв на планету, купил участок земли у деваронского криминального лорда Цикатро Визаго, продавшему её частично в долг. Рассчитывая заняться добычей руды, Лэндо попытался ввезти контрабандой инструментарий, однако едва не попался имперцам, и отказался от этой идеи. Сотрудничество со Спектрами thumb|250px|Лэндо в кабине «Призрака» Вскоре после этого, Лэндо посетил кантину «Пит-стоп старого Джо» в Джотале, где развлёкся игрой в сабакк. Несколько раз выиграв, он согласился на то, что игравший против него Гаразеб Оррелиос поставит на кон своего дроида, старого астромеханика серии C1. Хотя ласат полагал, что выиграет, удача Лэндо не подвела его, и он сам выиграл у незадачливого соперника. Кэнан Джаррус, товарищ ласата, предложил Калриссиану сделку — «Призрак» и его экипаж соглашались участвовать в планах авантюриста, а тот возвращал после перелёта сквозь блокаду Чоппера. Поднявшись на борт «Призрака», Лэндо представился Гере, капитану грузового корабля, и мимоходом рассказал ей о сделке с Джаррусом. Несмотря на свою злость на товарищей, Гера одобрила сделку. После выхода из атмосферы планеты, Лэндо польстил Гере о её мастерстве пилота, а затем оставил её и Кэнана наедине, удалившись на экскурсию по «Призраку» вместе с Чоппером. thumb|left|250px|Лэндо хвалит творчество Сабин Обнаружив граффити Сабин Врен, молодой художницы-мандалорки, Калриссиан похвалил и её, сравнив стиль девушки с Дженьёром Битом, известным художником-дисседентом с Гарела.Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике Наконец, когда «Призрак» прибыл на место встречи с «Торговцем-Один», Лэндо связался и заверил своего поставщика о том, что привёз оплату. На борт «Торговца» Азморигана с Лэндо пошли только Гера и Кэнан, которых он не стал посвящать в свой план, заверив только, что, если они подыграют ему, то всё пройдёт гладко. Представ перед яблогианином, Лэндо передал ему в качестве оплаты саму Геру Синдуллу. Несмотря на протесты Кэнана, та решила последовать совету Калриссиана и подыграть. Вернувшись на борт «Призрака» Лэндо объяснил разозлённой команде, что Гера следует плану и вскоре сбежит с крейсера Азморигана в спасательной капсуле. Доставив ящик с полученным «оборудованием» в грузовой отсек, Калриссиан наказал Эзре Бриджеру и Зебу, которые были там, ни в коем случае не открывать контейнер и не нервировать его, не объяснив причину. Меж тем, капитан Синдулла вырвалась с корабля Азморигана и сбежала обратно на «Призрак». Первым же делом она ударила Калриссиана в челюсть, что тот отметил справедливым. Выйдя из стыковочного отсека, они обнаружили, что компрессионная свинья, которую Лэндо выменял на Геру, оказалась на свободе. Из-за того, что ласат напугал её, она увеличилась в размерах и преградила доступ остальным в кабину, где находился Кэнан. Несмотря на это, «Призраку» почти удалось опуститься в атмосферу Лотала. Выходка Эзры, взревновавшего Сабин к Лэндо, привела к тому, что Зеб, отброшенный свиньёй на панель управления, отключил смену сигнатуры корабля и привлёк внимание имперцев. thumb|250px|Лэндо прощается со Спектрами Когда корабль, наконец, опустился на поверхность Лотала возле фермы, купленной Калриссианом, оказалось, что Азмориган и его подручные устроили засаду на ферме. В краткой стычке яблогианину удалось сначала взять в заложники Зеба, но действия дроида поменяли расклад и тот был вынужден удалиться. На прощание Лэндо вернул дроида и пообещал вернуть остальной долг суммой из того, что свинья сможет найти, но Гера, уставшая от общих дел с аферистом, просто пообещала однажды потребовать долг обратно. Происки конкурентов thumb|250px|left|Лэндо попался патрульным Через какое-то время Лэндо отправился на Клоноид за частями для дроидов на грузовом корабле «Звёздная мечта», который пилотировала Рикарда. На половине пути к Клоноиду он связался со своим помощником, дроидом WI-LE, оставшимся присматривать за компрессионной свиньёй и фермой. Тот сообщил, что на ферму напали неизвестные налётчики, которые похитили свинью Лэндо. По снимку корабля нападавших Калриссиан определил, что это были происки его конкурентов, организации «Варлук». Он убедил Рикарду сделать крюк и залететь на Зизар, где был их штаб. Он попытался проникнуть в штаб через окно, но был замечен двумя патрульными-никто, которые разоружили его. Тем не менее, благодаря своей уловке, Лэндо парализовал одного из них и застрелил другого. Переодевшись в их униформу, он беспрепятственно зашёл в комплекс. Оказалось, что практически все помещения пустуют. Наконец, он обнаружил свою свинью в клетке на лужайке. Попытавшись освободить её, он оказался схвачен ещё двумя наёмниками «Вальруков», которые отвели его и свинью к Анго Круму. thumb|250px|Лэндо убегает под прикрытием свиньи Тот объяснил, что устал ждать, пока Лэндо вернёт свой долг, и решил сделать это за него, экспроприировав его свинью. Тот попытался отсрочить платёж, заявив, что ещё не получил прибыли с денег Крума, которые инвестировал в покупку земли на Лотале. Деваронец отказался, и Лэндо внезапно начал вырывать свою свинью из рук охранника на глазах шокированного Крума. Как и планировал Калриссиан, свинья увеличилась в размере, отбросив наёмников к стенам, и Лэндо бросился за ней к выходу. По пути он выкинул украденные им ранее данные о местоположении сырья, такого же, какое деваронец рассчитывал купить на деньги от продажи свиньи. Наконец, уже вне комплекса, Рикарда помогла ему скрыться с Зизара. Она отметила, что «Вальруки» не любят Лэндо, и спросила по поводу своей оплаты. Калриссиан заверил её, что она получит столько кредитов, сколько заслужила, но только когда они вернутся на Лотал. Неудачная партия Спустя какое-то время, Лэндо посетил Джотал, где в кантине старого Джо поучаствовал в игре в сабакк с Джо, Цикатро Визаго, и незнакомкой, которая выглядела как беглянка из Столичного города. Несмотря на то, что все партии выигрывал деваронец, Лэндо, доверившись своей удаче, рискнул поднять ставки и выложил на стол ключ-карту от своего нового лендспидера, «Убриккиана 9000». Столь высокая ставка отпугнула Джо и незнакомку, но Визаго принял её и также увеличил сумму. Следующий розыгрыш оказался выигрышным для Лэндо: ему выпала комбинация суммой в +23 очка. Цикатро обвинил своего визави в мошенничестве и вызвал своего дроида-телохранителя, чтобы заставить Лэндо сознаться. Пока они препирались, незнакомка пропала вместе со всей суммой, что была на кону, и ключ-картой Лэндо. Мгновение спустя в кантину спустились штурмовики, которые разыскивали именно эту незнакомку, Рию Кларр, предавшую Империю. Лэндо, представившись, намекнул на то, что она отправилась в другом направлении, хотя и заходила в «Пит-Стоп». Когда штурмовики покинули заведение, он и Визаго направились по следу девушки — хронометр Лэндо были снабжены маячком с его спидером. В конце концов, они прибыли в Таркинтаун, переселенческий лагерь для фермеров, лишившихся земли. На их глазах Рия Кларр раздавала кредиты местным обитателям. Выстрелив в воздух из своего бластерного пистолета, Визаго взял девушку на мушку, приказав ей вернуть свои деньги, но Лэндо напомнил, что выигрыш достался ему, и ему решать судьбу Кларр. Та объяснила, что Таркинтаун возник по её вине — работая в Имперском горном институте, она обнаружила богатые залежи руды под фермами местных жителей и лично убедила гранд-моффа Таркина устроить переселение, но после проникновенной речи Эзры Бриджера взглянула на вещи по другому и сбежала, стерев все базы данных о руде в этом регионе. Закончив речь, она попыталась заручиться помощью Лэндо, которого приняла за повстанца. Он отказался, и вскоре практически в них влетел спидер Лэндо, который Кларр отдала кому-то из местных, чтобы тот привлёк внимание Империи. Вслед за ним из имперского войскового транспорта высадились те же, что и в «Пит-Стопе», штурмовики, которые тут же наставили стволы своих винтовок на мужчин. Командир штурмовиков приказал им немедленно сообщить местонахождение их «сообщницы», но её не оказалось на увлажнителе, где она стояла до столкновения спидера со скалой, и под прикрытием дымовой завесы куда-то исчезла. Лэндо заметил, как она пробирается в кабину транспорта, и решил выиграть время, заявив, что они с Визаго — повстанцы. Это отвлекло штурмовиков, и девушка открыла по ним огонь из установки на крыше транспорта. Оставшиеся штурмовики попытались перегруппироваться, но жители Таркинтауна накинулись на них со всех сторон. В конце концов, Калриссиан и Визаго покинули поселение и весь Лотал на «Сломанном роге» на пару недель, чтобы подождать, пока не улягутся расследования произошедшего и мятежа в Таркинтауне. Возвращение услуги Пока Лэндо был в бегах, с ним связались Спектры, которые уничтожили «Суверенный», флагман гранд-моффа Таркина. Из-за этого имперские войска стянули дополнительные силы на Лотал. Поскольку на вернувшихся на планету повстанцев охотилось огромное войско во главе с самим Дартом Вейдером, они не могли покинуть её пределов безопасно — Вейдер запретил любым кораблям покидать планету вплоть до поимки мятежников. Это и вынудило Спектров связаться с Лэндо, чтобы тот помог им выбраться с Лотала. Калриссиан переадресовал их к своему ассистенту, WI-LE, за три военных генератора щита. Благодаря помощи Лэндо, повстанцы успешно покинул Лотал.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала Вновь игрок Неприятность на Тайигине 250px|thumb|left|Лэндо забирает свой выигрыш Через какое-то время Лэндо, разбогатевший с помощью компрессионных свиней, оставил Лотал и рудодобычу. В конце концов, он вновь вернулся к играм в сабакк на высокие ставки. Так, на Тайигине он поучаствовал в игре с местными богачами во время поездки на поезде. Благодаря своей удаче, Лэндо вновь удалось выиграть, но когда он убирал свой выигрыш, на поезд напали налётчики. Они украли все деньги Лэндо и подожгли поезд, прежде чем скрыться на ракетных ранцах. Лэндо и другие игроки попытались остановить поезд: сначала они расцепили несколько вагонов, а затем начали швырять посторонние предметы на монорельс, что возымело успех. В конце концов, они были спасены местными правоохранителями. Открытие Вскоре после уничтожения Альдераана Галактической Империей Лэндо Калриссиан принял участие в игре в кликклак против Джефа Бассана, к которой было приковано внимание всех посетителей казино Лак-Лак Фрейдала. Они обменивались фразами, по которым должны были понять друг у друга, чья карта выше рангом. Из-за того, что Лэндо не слишком много знал о психологии веросиан, эта игра была для него сложной и одновременно интересной, но, в конце концов ему удалось сопоставить все факты о поведении Бассана воедино. Придя к однозначному выводу, он предложил завершить партию, и, как оказалось, выиграл. Мгновение спустя после этого в казино ворвались штурмовики в сопровождении имперского офицера, которые, казалось, были готовы убивать каждого встречного. Они объявили о том, что все ставки закрыты в пользу Империи, а хозяина казино, который платил им за «крышевание», убили. Лишившегося как выигранных денег, так и поставленных на свою же победу, Лэндо отправился в кантину, где его дожидался Лобот. Он попросил товарища оплатить за него ставки на несколько следующих игр, сетуя на то, что имперцы не вовремя сунулись в казино. thumb|250px|right|Взрыв «Звезды Смерти» Узнав об этом, Лобот попросил бармена, Оккула, включить ролик, который был выложен в ДаркНет Альянсом повстанцев. На записи была запечатлена битва при Явине, в которой истребители Альянса совершили самоубийственную атаку на «Звезду Смерти», имперское супероружие, и преуспели в этом. Наблюдая за кадрами, Лэндо сначала усомнился в том, что эта запись — не подделка, но затем заметил в клипе появление «Тысячелетнего сокола», пришедшего на помощь повстанцам. Просмотрев этот фрагмент ещё несколько раз, он убедился в том, что Хан Соло пилотировал корабль, что шокировало и Лэндо, и Лобота. Ещё больше шокировало Калриссиана то, что повстанцам удалось уничтожить «Звезду Смерти». Помощь Сане thumb|left|250px|Лэндо и Сана у следователя Сана Старрос, бывшая подельница Хана и Лэндо, обратилась к Калриссиану на Корусанте, чтобы он помог ей провернуть аферу с тринадцатью ящиками с имперским оружием. Лэндо устроил им встречу с имперским следователем, где Сана раскрыла, кому достались «все» стволы — кравгским пиратам. За информацию она выручила 20 тысяч кредитов, в добавок к тем 5 тысячам, что она получила у пиратов за продажу им одного ящика.Звёздные войны 34: Тринадцать ящиков Покинув столицу Империи вместе с Лэндо, они отправились на Татуин, во дворец Джаббы хатта. Там Сана, открестившись от общего прошлого с Лэндо, также сообщила за двадцать тысяч кредитов, кому достался тринадцатый ящик с оружием. Она сама украла его у Джаббы, но заявила она о том, что это сделали кравгские пираты. После успешного завершения их сделки, пока Лэндо предавался напиткам и тви’лекским танцовщицам, Сана украла оставшиеся двенадцать ящиков у Джаббы. Покинув Татуин, контрабандисты подверглись атаке корабля пиратов, которые узнали, что она их обманула, но положение спас выход из гипепространства имперского Звёздного разрушителя. Добравшись до Нар-Шаддаа в Пространстве хаттов, родины Саны, они с Лэндо разделили добычи и отправились в местную кантину на совместный ужин, что было одним из условий Лэндо. Из-за намерено заказанной Саной отвратительной еды, тот быстро ретировался из заведения, оставив Старрос в одиночестве. Поражённый коварством девушки, он напоследок заметил, что не хотел бы играть против неё в сабакк. Сделка всей жизни Кастелл thumb|250px|Лэндо убеждает Ссарию отпустить себя В какой-то момент войны, Лэндо, предпочитавший не ввязываться в противостояние сил добра и зла, оказался в крупных долгах перед криминальным боссом папой Тореном. Для того, чтобы отплатить по своим счетам, он стал выполнять его поручения. Первым из таких стало похищение ценного артефакта у моффа Ссарии, «имперской бестии», управлявшей Кастеллом. Лэндо втёрся к ней в доверие и стал любовником женщины, после чего пошёл на риск, «раскрыв» ей свои истинные намерения. Чтобы не потерять репутацию в глазах подчинённых и жителей планеты, Ссария была вынуждена отпустить афериста живым и позволить ему забрать с собой безделушку, ради которой он и проворачивал интригу. Тем не менее, Торен отказался списывать весь долг Калриссиана за добытый им артефакт, лишь десять процентов от него. Он пригрозил найти и убить мужчину, если тот не выполнит для него ещё одно задание в счёт всего долга. Лэндо надо было угнать яхту, находившуюся на верфях у Кастелла. Сделка всей жизни thumb|left|250px|Корин держит Лэндо на прицеле Согласившись на условия Торена, Лэндо направился в близлежащую кантину, где его уже дожидался Лобот. Калриссиан рассказал, что всё прошло не так, как он рассчитывал, но даже лучше: они получили новый заказ. Лобот не разделил оптимизм товарища и предложил сразиться с Тореном. Лэндо отмахнулся от этой мысли, отметив, что Лобот служил Империи в тылу, а на передовой им обоим делать нечего. Убедив Лобота, Лэндо отправился с ним к клонам-рукопашникам Алексину и Паволу, которых завербовал на случай, если им потребуется сражаться, а затем прибыл с ним к саве Корин Перс, эксперту по антиквариату. Перс взяла авантюриста на прицел и потребовала его убираться из её убежища: их последнее совместное дело окончилось бегством Калриссиана и потере Корин глаза. Тем не менее, увидев контракт, она также согласилась на работу. Вскоре пятеро авантюристов проникли в стелс-костюмах на орбитальные верфи CC-24 «Флотских систем Сиенара» на орбите Кастелла. Расправившись с немногочисленной охраной, они проникли на борт яхты «Империалис», цели, обозначенной Тореном, и угнали её с верфей. Лэндо был преисполнен оптимизма по поводу удачного похищения, пилотируя яхту, но Лобот вновь не разделял его оптимизма. Препятствия thumb|250px|Лэндо придумывает, как сбежать от имперцев Тем не менее, планам Лэндо на лёгкий побег оказалось не суждено сбыться. Коммандер Паскаль, возглавлявший гарнизон верфей, сообщил на Корусант Великому визирю Амедде о том, что яхта Императора Палпатина была украдена. В ответ тот направил к Кастеллу группировку коммодора Иделя из трёх разрушителей. Прибыв в систему планеты, турболазеры их кораблей уничтожили верфи в качестве наказания их персоналу, допустившему угон, после чего выбросили в космос магнитные мины, которые должны были поразить яхту, «Империалис».Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 2 Безуспешные попытки Лэндо запустить гипердвигатель ни к чему не привели, и его товарищи начали роптать из-за близкого провала. Тем не менее, автоматические защитные системы уничтожили вражеские мины. В ответ коммодор Идель посулил своим подчинённым, капитанам Конро и Шану, большую сумму кредитов в качестве поощрения за захват яхты Императора в целости и сохранности. Оба офицера тут же приказали своим подчинённым захватить яхту в притягивающие лучи. Обнаружив это, Лэндо решил воспользоваться рвением имперцев для того, чтобы сбежать. Узнав у Лобота точные координаты кораблей противника, Калриссиан проложил курс яхты ровно между ними, и в ключевой момент позволил двум крупным кораблям зацепить друг друга. Когда те столкнулись друг с другом, авантюрист, наконец, смог разобраться с системой управления и прыгнуть в гиперпространство в безопасное место. Наследие ситхов thumb|left|250px|Лобот в бакта-камере Оказавшись в безопасности, Лэндо предложил Корин провести экскурсию по обнаруженным ею на борту ценностям. Бывшая сава показала ему гунганский тотем плодородия и прочие находки, а затем подвела к двери, которую не смогла отпереть. Этим занялся Лобот, подсоединившись своим имплантом к системе. Когда дверь открылась, из-за неё выскочил императорский гвардеец в красном, проткнувший мужчину в живот своей пикой. Пока Алексин и Павол связали двоих гвардейцев боем, Лэндо и Корин оттащили раненного Лобота в медицинский отсек «Империалиса», где поместили его в бакта-камеру. Погрузив его в чан для восстановления, угнот высказала свои подозрения по поводу личности хозяина яхты, однако Лэндо, всё ещё веривший в успех, не стал её слушать. Они вместе направились обратно, где застали картину того, как близнецы-клоны расправляются с гвардейцами.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 3 250px|thumb|Корин Перс, Лэндо и близнецы в хранилище артефактов Следуя интуиции, Корин обнаружила, что гвардейцы были чем-то отравлены, и потому так легко проиграли поединок с клонами. Лэндо разблокировал проход в комнату, которую охраняли стражи, и группе предстали экспонаты, хранившиеся там. Перс, бывшая сава университета Бар’леса, изгнанная после прихода к власти Императора из-за своих исследований об истории джедаев и ситхов, опознала по предметам коллекции их владельца, безошибочно установив, что он — ситх. Пока Лэндо и Корин обсуждали сумму, которую можно было выручить с продажи артефактов, один из близнецов, Алексин, поддался влиянию Тёмной стороны, заключённой в маске, и отрубил двухклинковым световым мечом ситхов руку своему партнёру. Почуяв опасность, Лэндо, а за ним и Корин, сбежали и заперли клонов в хранилище разбираться друг с другом. На половине пути к спасательным капсулам Лэндо столкнулся с дилеммой — спастись самим, или попытаться спастись с Лоботом. Пока он принимал решение, Чаннат Ча, наёмница, отправленная Дартом Сидиусом для уничтожения похитителей, отключила капсулы.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 4 Побег с «Империалиса» thumb|left|250px|Лэндо и Корин на прицеле у Чаннат Услышав, как Чаннат берёт на прицел Корин, которая отправилась было на мостик, Лэндо решился на то, чтобы попытаться спасти компаньонку. Он схватил один из бластеров со стойки и попытался напугать незваного гостя, но тот лишь так же взял его на прицел. Тем не менее, наёмница опустила оружие — она узнала Калриссиана и поделилась с ним и его спутницей тем, что Палпатин поручил ей уничтожить похитителей и корабль вместе с ними. Несмотря на угрозу со стороны близнецов, Лэндо и Корин Перс безропотно подчинились Чаннат. Та ввела коды самоуничтожения корабля и приготовилась активировать обратный отсчёт, но упоминанием Лобота, который всё ещё находился в бакта-камере, Лэндо смог остановить давнюю знакомую.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 5 В этот момент их настигли освободившиеся Алексин и Павол, чей разум захватила Тёмная сторона Силы. Они предложили своим бывшим компаньонам убираться со «своего» корабля, впервые заговорив при них. В ответ на вопрос Лэндо об их речи Павол пояснил, что только собратья клонов могли слышать их голос, и что всех остальных они всё равно собирались убить. thumb|250px|Лэндо блефует перед Алексином Алексин предложил саве Корин остаться с ними и прояснить для них детали об артефактах. Та немедля согласилась, выставив себя жертвой Калриссиана, но неосторожной фразой спровоцировала Павола, который пронзил её грудь своим световым мечом. Наёмница и аферист разделились: первая направилась на мостик, чтобы перезапустить спасательные капсулы, а второй — в медицинский отсек. После того, как он извлёк Лобота из бакта-камеры, по интеркому система корабля передала сообщение о запущенном самоуничтожении. Лобот заметил, что ни капли не удивлён. На выходе путь им преградил Алексин, но Лэндо, благодаря своему извечному блефу, смог его застрелить. thumb|left|180px Добравшись до мостика, Лэндо и Лобот узнали, что корабль, на котором прилетела Чаннат, улетел. Несмотря на продолжавшиеся попытки своего импланта захватить контроль над мозгом, Лобот попросил присоединить себя к блоку управления, чтобы перезапустить спасательные капсулы. В процессе перепрограммирования Лобот проиграл борьбу с имплантами, и тем удалось подчинить себе его разум. Добравшись до спасательных капсул, Чаннат и Лэндо с Лоботом расстались. Уже внутри капсулы импланты Лобота включили его заранее записанное сообщение к Лэндо, в котором мужчина поблагодарил друга за всё, что тот делал для него, добавив, что Лэндо — хороший человек, как бы тот сам о себе не думал. Успешный бизнес Спустя некоторое время Калриссиан одержал крупную победу в карточной игре и выиграл контроль над Облачным городом, добывающей газ тибанн колонией в атмосфере планеты Беспин. «Легальный пилот и бизнесмен» Гев Хессан контрабандой доставлял товары Калриссиану, чтобы помочь ему построить город. Калриссиан стал бароном-администратором Облачного города, в дальнейшем стараясь совершать операции, не бросающие тень на его внешнюю респектабельность. Как глава горнодобывающей компании он придерживался принципа умеренности, совершая такое количество сделок, чтобы не привлечь внимание Империи и Гильдии добытчиков, так как его клиенты хотели оставаться в тени. Сделка с Вейдером В 3 ПБЯ,Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики Дарт Вейдер и Имперский флот смогли отследить Соло на «Тысячелетнем соколе» после того, как повстанцам удалось бежать во время битвы при Хоте. Вейдер намеревался использовать Соло, а также членов Альянса повстанцев — принцессу Лею Органу и Чубакку, которые также были на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», чтобы заманить в ловушку сына Вейдера, Люка Скайуокера. Тёмный владыка знал, что юноша, будучи чувствительным к Силе, должен ощутить, что его друзья в беде, поэтому он попытается их спасти и сам попадёт в ловушку. Не подозревая об этом, Соло, в попытке укрыться от Империи предложил попросить убежища у Калриссиана в Облачном городе. На пути к Беспину «Сокол» был отслежен охотником за головами Бобой Феттом, который был нанят Вейдером, чтобы не упустить «Сокол». Вейдер и Фетт прибыли в Облачный Город незадолго перед Соло и его друзьями. Тёмный владыка вынудил Калриссиана оказать ему помощь в поимке повстанцев, угрожая расправой Облачному городу. Калриссиану нечего было противопоставить Империи, поэтому тот был вынужден смириться с ролью предателя. thumb|250px|right|Калриссиан прибыл, чтобы поприветствовать Соло «Тысячелетний сокол» прибыл в Облачный город и получил от городских властей разрешение на посадку. Как только он приземлился, Калриссиан в сопровождении Лобота и Беспинской крылатой стражи вышел, чтобы лично поприветствовать Соло и остальных на посадочной платформе. Когда Калриссиан приблизился, он притворился, что злится на Хана из-за предыдущих его проступков, обозвав «гнусным подлым паршивым жуликом». Однако Лэндо быстро переменился и сердечно поприветствовал своего старого друга. Калриссиан поинтересовался, что привело Соло в Облачный город, и контрабандист ответил ему, что им нужно восстановить повреждённый «Сокол». Калриссиан спросил как Хану удалось повредить его корабль, в связи с чем тот напомнил, что Лэндо проиграл тому «Сокола» в честной игре. Затем Калриссиан заметил Органу и представился, попытавшись использовать при этом всё имеющееся у него обаяние. Пока повстанцы находились в своих апартаментах в Облачном городе, Калриссиан приказал своим работникам начать ремонт гипердрайва «Тысячелетнего сокола». В какой-то момент работа была завершена, о чём проинформировали Лэндо, однако затем гипердвигатель был тайно отключён Империей. Калриссиан посетил Соло, Органу и Чубакку в их апартаментах, чтобы пригласить их на обед, не забывая восхищаться красотой Органы. Он обнаружил, что протокольный дроид Леи, C-3PO, непонятным образом получил повреждения, что вызвало подозрения у повстанцев. Тем не менее, они последовали за Калриссианом. По дороге тот рассказал Соло и остальным, что Облачный город не находится в сфере влияния Империи и Гильдии добытчиков. Ранее они находились в постоянном страхе, но теперь им заключена сделка, которая навсегда оградит колонию от имперцев. Лэндо открыл дверь, и повстанцы увидели в столовой Вейдера и Фетта. Охотник за головами прилетел, чтобы передать Соло Джаббе-хатту и получить щедрую награду, объявленную за поимку контрабандиста. В результате повстанцы были захвачены Империей. thumb|250px|left|Калриссиан всё больше беспокоится о своей сделке с Тёмным владыкой Повстанцы были заключены в камеру, а Соло по приказу Вейдера подвергли пыткам. Как и рассчитывал Тёмный владыка, Скайуокер увидел это в Силе и бросился в Облачный город, чтобы спасти своих друзей. Калриссиан ожидал Вейдера снаружи камеры пыток, где слышал крики Соло. Когда Тёмный владыка вышел, Лэндо поинтересовался выполнением соглашения. Вейдер исполнять его не собирался, он отдал Хана Фетту и пообещал, что Органа и Чубакка никогда не покинут Облачный город. Лэндо попытался протестовать, на что тот пригрозил оставить здесь свой гарнизон. Калриссиан понял, что сделка становится всё хуже и хуже. После того, как Соло вернули в общую камеру, Лэндо встретился с ним, Органой и Чубаккой. Он сообщил им, что принцессе и вуки придётся остаться в Облачном городе. Он также сказал, что они были интересны Вейдеру лишь как приманка для юного джедая Скайуокера, после чего получил удар по лицу от разъярённого предательством друга Соло. Тем временем, Вейдер решил использовать камеру карбонитной заморозки, чтобы доставить Скайуокера Императору вмороженным в карбонит. Перед этим он решил опробовать процесс заморозки на Соло. Калриссиан возразил, полагая, что эта процедура убьёт друга. Тем не менее, Вейдер осуществил свой план. Лэндо следил за процессом и, когда он был завершен, проверил жизненные показатели Соло. Он сообщил Вейдеру, что тот жив и находится в идеальном карбонитном анабиозе. Затем Вейдер приказал Калриссиану доставить Органу и Чубакку на собственный корабль, снова изменив условия сделки. Имперцы взяли под стражу Калриссиана и повстанцев и повели их к кораблю Тёмного владыки. По пути они встретили Скайуокера, который обменялся несколькими выстрелами с Феттом. Штурмовики повели пленников дальше. Имперцы вскоре были окружены силами безопасности Облачного города во главе с Лоботом и разоружены. Калриссиан освободил мятежников от наручников, после чего Чубакка напал на него, схватив за шею и пытаясь задушить. Пытаясь остановить разгневанного вуки, Лэндо смог произнести, что ещё есть время, чтобы спасти Соло от охотника за головами. Они бросились к Восточной платформе, но прибыли лишь чтобы увидеть взлёт корабля Фетта, «Раб I». Выстрелы из бластера не смогли причинить ему вреда и охотнику за головами удалось ускользнуть с Соло на борту. thumb|250px|right|Калриссиан прикрывает побег мятежников Вскоре штурмовики прибыли на платформу, заставив Калриссиана и повстанцев отступить с боем. Они стали пробиваться к «Тысячелетнему соколу», однако на посадочной платформе натолкнулись на запертую дверь. R2-D2, астродроид Скайуокера, который присоединился к повстанцами, попытался открыть её. Пока тот пытался взломать код Калриссиан по общей трансляции объявил горожанам о присутствии Имперцев и предстоящей оккупации Облачного города. Он посоветовал всем эвакуироваться, прежде чем нагрянут основные имперские силы. Объявление Калриссиана создало панику, так как многие люди спешили покинуть город. Лэндо привел повстанцев к другому дверному проёму, который R2-D2 смог открыть, пока Калриссиан и повстанцы отстреливались от штурмовиков. Группа побежала к «Соколу», где Лэндо прикрывал мятежников огнём, пока они не сели на корабль. Затем «Сокол» поднялся с платформы, преследуемый TIE-истребителями. Когда «Сокол» спешно покидал Облачный город, Скайуокер, который был ранен во время дуэли на световых мечах с Вейдером, обратился в Силе к Органе. Он просил о помощи, изо всех сил цепляясь за антенну в нижней части города. Органа попросила Чубакку, который пилотировал «Сокол», вернуться назад, чтобы они могли спасти своего друга. Калриссиан воспротивился этому из-за TIE-истребителей, преследующих их по пятам, но повстанцы все равно вернулись за Скайуокером. Когда они увидели висящего над пропастью юношу, Чубакка подвёл корабль как можно ближе. Калриссиан открыл люк и поднялся над обшивкой корабля, буквально поймав обессиленного раной Скайуокера. После этого «Соколу» снова пришлось спешно улетать из Облачного города, а Лэндо передал юношу на попечение Органы. Калриссиан занял в «Соколе» место пилота и подготовил корабль для гиперпрыжка. Однако, когда он попытался совершить прыжок, гипердвигатель не запустился, что удивило и расстроило Лэндо, который не знал об имперском саботаже. «Палач», звёздный дредноут Вейдера, находился в опасной близости к беглецам и готовился захватить «Сокол». R2-D2, который узнал о саботаже во время коммуникации с центральным компьютером Облачного города, смог активировать гипердрайв, после чего корабль прыгнул в гиперпространство и скрылся от Империи . На стороне Альянса Спасение Хана thumb|250px|left|Калриссиан за штурвалом «Сокола» отправляется на поиски Соло «Тысячелетний сокол» вновь присоединился к Флоту Альянса. Калриссиан и Чубакка намеревались отправиться на поиски Соло. Прежде чем покинуть флот, Лэндо связался с Органой и Скайуокером, пообещав принцессе, что он и Чубакка найдут Соло. Группа договорилась встретиться на Татуине вблизи Дворца Джаббы. После прощания «Сокол» отошёл от флота, базировавшегося у протозвезды и совершил гиперпрыжок. Некоторое время спустя Калриссиан и Чубакка обнаружили вмороженное в карбонит тело Соло во дворце Джаббы на Татуине. Скайуокер разработал план, благодаря которому Калриссиан, Органа, Чубакка, дроиды и сам Скайуокер могли спасти своего друга и, в случае необходимости, уничтожить Джаббу Хатта. Калриссиан проник во дворец и замаскировался под одного из стражей хатта. Он наблюдал за появлением членов команды по спасению Соло: сначала дроидов, в качестве подарков от Скайуокера к Джаббе, затем Органы в образе охотника за головами, Боушха, который явился получить награду за вуки. Ночью Органа запустила процесс углеродной размрозки, однако им с Соло не удалось скрыться, так как они были обнаружены Джаббой и его приспешниками. Соло с Чубаккой были помещены в тюремную камеру, а Органа стала рабыней хатта. Всё это время Калриссиан не выдавал себя, так как время действовать ещё не настало. Скайуокер прибыл последним и, объявив себя рыцарем-джедаем, потребовал, чтобы Соло и другие были освобождены и переданы ему. Джабба отказался, и Скайуокер был вынужден вступить в бой, но был обманут и упал в подземелье под троном Джаббы, где убил ранкора. Когда Джаббе не удалось скормить Скайуокера чудовищу, он приговорил джедая, Соло и Чубакку к смерти. Их должны были отвезти в Большую яму Каркуна и бросить в пасть сарлакку, где они будут медленно перевариваться в течение тысячелетия. Калриссиан, всё еще замаскированный охранником, отправился к месту казни на борту грузового ялика Банта-II, на котором везли заключённых. thumb|250px|right|Соло спасает Калриссиана от сарлакка Перед тем, как как приговор был приведён в исполнение, R2-D2, находившийся на барке Джаббы, направил Люку Скайуокеру его световой меч, который скрывал внутри. Рыцарь-джедай атаковал охранников Джаббы, и Калриссиан раскрыл себя, помогая освободить заключенных и вступив в бой с другими охранниками. Во время боя он оказался выброшен из ялика и упал к сарлакку, еле удерживаясь на краю ямы. Соло, зрение которого после заморозки ещё не до конца восстановилось, попытался ему помочь. Он, удерживаемый Чубаккой, протянул Калриссиану посох, тот уцепился за него, но одно из щупалец сарлакка схватило Лэндо за ногу и потащило вниз. Соло нацелил бластер на щупальце и, несмотря на сомнения Калриссиана в способности Соло разглядеть цель, выстрелил в существо. Сарлакк выпустил Калриссиана, что позволило Соло вытащить Лэндо наверх, в безопасное место. Затем они спасли Скайуокера и Органу, которые на борту Кетанны убили Джаббу и прыгнули к ним на ялик. Калриссиан смог подобрать дроидов, выпавших за борт до того как песчаный корабль Джаббы взорвался, а затем увёз всех в безопасное место. Там все вернулась на «Тысячелетний сокол» и покинули Татуин. Битва при Эндоре thumb|300px|left|Newly appointed general, Lando Calrissian jokes with Han Solo before a rebel briefing aboard Home One. Calrissian participated in the Battle of Taanab, helping defeat a pirate fleet. He then rendezvoused with the fleet to find that a battle was being prepared to strike a decisive blow against the Empire. The Empire was building a second Death Star, which orbited the forest moon of Endor, and the Emperor had personally arrived on the station to oversee the final stages of construction. Unknown to the Rebels was that the Emperor had allowed them to learn this information, as he was luring them into a trap in an attempt to destroy them. They believed that the station, which was fully operational, did not yet have use of its primary, planet-destroying weapon. As such, they put together a plan to destroy the Death Star and kill the Emperor. The plan would require a ground assault to destroy the generator that powered the shield protecting the Death Star, as well as a naval assault against the station itself. Calrissian volunteered to lead the starfighter attack and was commissioned as a general of the Rebel Alliance. He attended a Rebel briefing where the plan for the Battle of Endor was reviewed, and learned that Solo would lead the ground assault, with a team that included Organa, Chewbacca, and Skywalker. Solo congratulated Calrissian on his promotion, to which he responded it must have been because of a maneuver he pulled at Taanab. Solo told Calrissian he could fly the ''Millennium Falcon during the battle. Knowing how much the ship meant to his friend, Calrissian promised that he would return her without so much as a scratch. Solo and his team departed prior to the fleet, in order to give themselves time to destroy the shield. The Rebel fleet, meanwhile, prepared to leave. Once it was ready, Calrissian and his co-pilot, a Sullustan named Nien Nunb, flew the Falcon to the head of the fleet, where all fighter squadrons were accounted for. Admiral Gial Ackbar, who led the Alliance fleet, gave Calrissian the order to depart for Endor. Once they arrived at Endor, Nunb told Calrissian that the Falcon scanners had been jammed, leading Calrissian to realize that the Empire knew they were coming and that the attack was a trap. As the squadrons approached the Death Star, Calrissian ordered his forces to break off the attack, as he knew that the shield was still operational. thumb|300px|right|Calrissian and his co-pilot, Nien Nunb, during the Battle of Endor. A hidden Imperial fleet revealed itself, and Calrissian and his fighter squadrons were forced to contend with incoming TIE fighters. He led his fighters towards the Imperial fleet in order to draw enemy fire away from the Rebel cruisers, and the Falcon shot a number of the TIE fighters down. He soon saw Imperial Star Destroyers positioned away from the main fighting and was unsure as to why they were hanging back. Calrissian soon found an answer once the Death Star, revealed as operational, fired its primary weapon and destroyed a Rebel cruiser with a single shot. Ackbar ordered a retreat, but Calrissian convinced him to keep the fleet in place, as he had faith that Solo would complete his mission on the surface. When another Star Cruiser was atomised by the superweapon, Calrissian told Ackbar to move the rest of the cruisers and engage the Star Destroyers at point-blank range, reasoning that they stood a far better chance against them than the Death Star and that they would at least manage to take a few of them with them if the superlaser dared to fire again. On the surface, Solo and his team successfully completed their mission and destroyed the shield generator. With the Death Star vulnerable, Ackbar ordered Calrissian and his forces to begin their assault on the Death Star. The Falcon and the fighter squadrons entered an opening on the space station and headed for the reactor core, all while pursued by TIE fighters. The Rebels reached the main reactor, where the Falcon fired the shot that started a chain reaction to destroy the station. Calrissian piloted the ship back through the same route that they entered, as a ball of fire followed close behind. While piloting towards their escape route, the top of the Falcon hit part of the interior of the Death Star, knocking its sensor dish off; Calrissian, as a result, had broken his promise to return the Falcon to Solo without a scratch. Despite the minor damage, the Falcon escaped the Death Star just in time and flew back towards the Rebel fleet as the Death Star exploded behind it. thumb|250px|left|Calrissian and his friends celebrate their victory on Endor. Calrissian and his fellow Rebels made their way to the surface of Endor and regrouped in Bright Tree Village, the home of the Ewoks who helped Solo and his team destroy the shield generator, where they all celebrated the destruction of the Death Star and the death of the Emperor; during the battle, Skywalker redeemed Vader, who in turn killed the Emperor before succumbing to his own injuries. Calrissian reunited with Solo, Chewbacca, and the rest of his friends for the festivities. Сражаясь с «Золой» thumb|250px|left|Лэндо и Шрив встречаются с дезертировавшими спецназовцами К двадцатому дню после победы при Эндоре,Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3 генерал Лэндо Калриссиан стал командиром звёздного крейсера MC80 «Восстановление». После получения сведений от разведки о начавшейся операции «Зола», посмертного плана Императора Палпатина по превращению лояльных ему миров в руины, Калриссиан отправился к Набу. По пути корабль принял в Стрижающей туманности на борт бывших членов имперского специального отряда «Инферно», которые отказались от присяги после разрушения Вардоса. Калриссиан предложил пилотам альтернативу: присоединиться к Восстанию и отомстить за Вардос имперцам, или же просто отправиться восвояси. thumb|250px|Прибытие сил Лэндо После того, как пилоты предпочли первый вариант и стали частью Опасной эскадрильи дуроса Шрива, Лэндо перебрался на яхту «Меллкроулер II» своего товарища, Ниена Нунба, откуда командовал после прибытия к Набу. К этому моменту принцесса Лея, королева Соша Соруна и Шара Бэй уже некоторое время пытались удерживать противника и разрушать спутники, испускавшие лучи изменения климата. Орудия «Восстановления» уничтожили Звёздный разрушитель «Истязание», с которого капитан Дюват командовал разорением Набу, после чего войска Альянса с борта «Восстановления» приняли участие в наземной битве с имперским гарнизоном планеты в Тиде. Помощь Восстанию После того, как вести о поражении Империи достигли сектора Аноат, губернатор Адельхард установил Железную блокаду силами имперского флота, не позволяя кораблям покидать или посещать сектор. Тем не менее, там не затихла борьба с губернатором: Альянс, а затем и Новая Республика, основанная через несколько месяцев после Эндора, поддерживали через Лэндо и Лобота местное Восстание, которое боролось с прихвостнями Адельхарда. Так, на деньги Лэндо Лобот нанял Карса Тал-Корлу, известного пирата, чтобы во время освобождения Беспина тот попал в личные покои Адельхарда в Облачном городе и пленил имперца. Стычка на Салласте thumb|left|250px|Шрив и Лэндо осматривают «заброшенный» склад Обнаружив на Беспине, что адмирал Гаррик Версио собирает силы для наступления на Республику, Иден попросила Лэндо отправиться вместе со Шривом на Салласт, на заброшенный склад оружия, где силы Версио планировали пополнить свой боекомплект. Прибыв на место, они обнаружили, что люди адмирала опередили их и начали грузить оружие на челноки. Несмотря на риск, Лэндо убедил дуроса, что они должны проникнуть внутрь и выведать подробности. Несмотря на сопротивление штурмовиков, оборонявших комплекс, Лэндо и Шриву удалось проникнуть в цеха завода, которые, вопреки сведениям разведки, продолжали работать. Добравшись до терминала управления производством, Калриссиан попытался остановить конвейера, но вместо этого спровоцировал процесс герметизации завода. Чтобы исправить свою оплошность, Лэндо увеличил нагрузку на лавовые насосы, энергия от которых питала комплекс. Это привело к тому, что уровень лавы резко стал повышаться и затапливать помещения. thumb|250px|Иден прибыла, чтобы эвакуировать Лэндо и Шрива Выбравшись из разрушавшегося комплекса, Лэндо и Шрив угнали шагоход AT-ST, на котором попытались скрыться до взрыва генераторов. Шрив сообщил Иден о частичном успехе миссии — завод был остановлен, но всё оружие было уничтожено, и запросил эвакуацию. Помехи прервали связь, и они направились к посадочной площадке, чтобы забрать стоявший там шаттл, но в последний момент их обогнал отступавший отряд штурмовиков. После взрыва, уничтожившего комплекс, началось извержение. Лэндо и Шрив выбрались из загоревшегося AT-ST на крышу, откуда их на борт «Корвуса» забрали остальные члены отряда «Инферно». Мирные времена Возвращение в Облачный город После того, как Иден, Дел и Шрив на «Корвусе» отправились на Джакку, Лэндо оставил Новую Республику и вернулся на Беспин, в Облачный город, где на уровне казино всё ещё оставался последний очаг сопротивления имперцев Адельхарда. Спустившись на уровень, Лэндо увидел картину разрушений, нанесённых имперской оккупацией и войной, пришедшей в Облачный город — баррикады из столов для паззака и сабакка, заваренные окна, мусор повсюду. Лобот тут же сообщил вернувшемуся барону-администратору, что приступает к найму нового персонала. Калриссиан отметил, что необходимо нанимать не только местных, но и беженцев с разрушенных планет.Последствия: Конец Империи Прошествовав в сопровождении Беспинской крылатой стражи и солдат Новой Республики до дверей, которые вели в зал «Боло Танга», где скрывались последние сопротивлявшиеся имперцы, Лэндо достал свой новый бластерный пистолет — «Исказитель Россмойна», выигранный им в гизкианские шесть карт у накачавшегося спайсом айбарианского дипломата, и постучал им в заваренные створки дверей. Представившись запертым за дверями имперцам, Лэндо предложил им сдаться на условиях полной капитуляции, заметив, что режим Адельхарда, как и Палпатина до него, пал и смысла сопротивляться больше нет. Получив согласие от имперцев, чьи припасы подошли к концу, Лэндо дал сигнал капитану Гладстону вскрывать двери. Вслед за тем зал «Боло Танга» покинули все офицеры и солдаты Империи, кроме одного сержанта. Тот попытался убить Лэндо выстрелом из своей винтовки, однако авантюрист оказался быстрее. Когда всё было кончено, Лобот напомнил товарищу о том, что на рождение ребёнка Хана и Леи нужен подарок, которого на их свадьбу Лэндо так и не подарил. Лэндо предложил подарить новорожденному бластерный пистолет, затем — лампу из шлема штурмовика, и, наконец, вантиллийский катамаран, на что Лобот, отвергший два предыдущих предложения, согласился. После этого Лэндо предложил пойти Лоботу выпить за их победу. Амаксинский ризис В 28 ПБЯ, после того, как сенатор Рэнсольм Кастерфо обнародовал в Сенате Новой Республики аудиозапись голоса Бейла Органы с подтверждением того, что биологическим отцом его приёмной дочери Леи был ни кто иной, как Дарт Вейдер, Лэндо прислал Лее сообщение со своей поддержкой.Голос крови Внешность и черты характера Lando Calrissian was a human male with black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He often wore ornate clothing that included a cape. In his youth, Calrissian enjoyed playing sabacc, and Solo described him as having been a scoundrel. Calrissian was also willing to undertaking dangerous risks. On one occasion, he, Lobot, and some companions stole the Emperor’s luxury yacht Imperialis. Calrissian hoped to profit from selling the ship’s treasures. The heist undertook a dangerous turn when the Sith objects aboard corrupted his companions Aleksin, Pavol, and Korin Pers. Calrissian had little appreciation for the Sith and Jedi, regarding them as «con-jobs.» He was also familiar with the bounty Cha, which led her to spare his life. Calrissian cared deeply for his friend Lobot and was unwilling to abandon him. The two were close friends. Lobot recognized Calrissian’s charm and ability to motivate people and counseled him to find a greater cause than himself and to do good for others. After losing the Millennium Falcon however, Calrissian sought to turn into a respectable businessman, and he turned Cloud City into a mostly-legitimate enterprise. He was protective of his people to the point that he betrayed Solo and the Rebels to save Cloud City from the wrath of the Empire, for whom Calrissian had no love. He turned against the Empire, however, in order to give his citizens a chance to escape and to save Solo. Although Solo had felt betrayed by Calrissian’s actions, the two reconciled after Solo was rescued from Tatooine, and shared a warm embrace during the victory celebration on Endor. Calrissian was known for his jocular and witty personality. Despite the wartime damage to Cloud City, Calrissian was undaunted and preferred to look on the bright side of things by hiring refugees to staff his facilities. Calrissian was also a smooth-talking negotiator who managed to convince several Imperial holdouts to surrender in return for being well-treated and allowed to leave Cloud City. Calrissian was also a man of honor who kept his promises. The only person that could exert an influence on Calrissian was his friend and employee Lobot. Calrissian welcomed the news that his friends Solo and Organa were expecting a child and looked forward to being an uncle. Способности thumb|250px|«Ночной снайпер» и карты сабакка — главные инструменты Лэндо Лэндо Калриссиан был умелым шулером и прекрасным пилотом, способным иногда превзойти самого себя. Несмотря на свои прекрасные навыки в обращении с оружием, Лэндо предпочитал не использовать его в период своей карьеры игрока и авантюриста, чтобы сохранить иллюзию своей беззащитности. Умелый блеф, которым пользовался Лэндо, скрывал его истинные способности от соперников и конкурентов. Излюбленным оружием Лэндо был бластерный пистолет «Ночной снайпер» X-8, однако порой он пользовался и другим оружием. Считалось, что он всего смог добиться своей удачей, но это было не так: как истинный игрок, он полагался на удачу лишь отчасти, постоянно взвешивая возможности и делая правильные выводы. Помимо сабакка, Лэндо также играл в кликклак, который считал самой интересной и сложной игрой. Калриссиан однажды предпринял опасный маневр, использовав луч захвата звёздного разрушителя, в результате которого тот столкнулся с другим разрушителем. В дальнейшем он неоднократно хвастался этим манёвром. Калриссиан также был искусным и хитрым бойцом и однажды обманом заставил Алексина, владеющего световым мечом, деактивировать свой клинок, чтобы убить его. Калриссиан также владел пистолетом «Исказитель Россмойна», выигранным им в гизкианские шесть карт у айбарианского дипломата, находящегося под действием спайса. Калриссиан использовал этот пистолет, чтобы убить имперского сержанта, который отказался сдаться. За кулисами thumb|Постер к фильму «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории», в котором роль Лэндо исполнит Дональд Гловер Роль Лэндо Калриссиана в фильмах «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» исполнил темнокожий актёр Билли Ди Уильямс. Уильямс также озвучил Лэндо в двух эпизодах анимационного мультсериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», «Расклад идиота» и «Осада Лотала», и видеоигре Star Wars Battlefront II. Лоуренс Кэздан, сценарист эпизодов «Империя наносит ответный удар», «Возвращение джедая» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы», в интервью Vanity Fair сказал, что Калриссиан, хоть и не появляется в «Пробуждении Силы», по его мнению, для персонажа есть будущее, он не «завершён каким-то образом, видом или формой.» Режиссёр «восьмого эпизода саги», Райан Джонсон, планировал ввести его в сюжет в качестве взломщика кодов, которому отправляются Финн и Роуз Тико. Однако в конце концов, место Лэндо в сюжете занял ДиДжей.'Star Wars: The Last Jedi' cast demand JJ Abrams brings back Lando for 'Episode 9' (exclusive) at Yahoo! Movies Роль молодого Лэндо Калриссиана в фильме «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» 2018 года исполнит актёр Дональд Гловер. Появления *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Last Shot'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing 1'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''Meet the Crew'' *''Lost Stars'' * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Lando, Part IV'' *''Lando, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Aftermath'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Bloodline'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' * *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' }} Неканоничные появления * Disney Infinity 3.0 * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi * * * * * * * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' * * * * * * * * ; image #5 * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Destiny'' — Empire at War *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' * ; image #6 * * * * * * * * * ; images #14, 15 * * * * * * * * ; image #3 * * * * * * ; image #11 * * * * * * ; image #8 }} Примечания Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Бароны-администраторы Категория:Адмиралы и генералы Альянса